Second Chance at Love
by konekoemi
Summary: Ivan and Alfred are in a car accident, and Alfred suffers from amnesia, which causes him not to remember Ivan. Human!Alfred and Human!Ivan first chapter is drastically short, but chapters will be longer afterwards. rated M for possible future smut later on.
1. Chapter 1

_Walk in. Do it. Stop being such a baby. You want to see him, _he thought. He looked down at his blue hosptial gown with pastel purple doves all over it and grimaced.

_If I had just watched were I was going..._ he bitterly recalled the accident that put him in this mess. Him_ in this mess. _He played it over and over again and again in his head, feeling that he deserved the emotional torture.

_I was driving down on Main Street by the park, ready to find the perfect spot to get on one knee and propose to Alfred. _He slowly breathed in as his heart started to race from the very mention of his Fredka's name. _If I had just looked where I was going..._He muttered profanties under his breath as he thought of the scared look in Alfred's eyes, how terrified he must have been. _I have to see him..._

He drew a breath and asked to see Alfred F. Jones. The nurse didn't even bother to look up from her clipboard before saying, "Family members only, kid."

He cleared his throat and decided desperate times call for desperate measures. "I'm his husband, m'am. May I please see him?" Ivan could barely keep his voice from cracking. He guessed that the nurse pitied him, and opened the door. When he stepped inside, all he could see was Alfred's body attached to tubes and tubes attached to monitors. His face looked so peaceful. Golden hair matted with sweat stuck to his beautiful face. Tyler couldn't help but take his hand and kiss it.

His eyelids fluttered open and he smiled. "Alfred..."

He looked back with confusion in his bright blue eyes. "Who are you? And who's Alfred?"

Ivan could feel a bit of him die inside. "Fredka...it's me, Ivan. Your boyfriend for four years."

"I didn't know I had a boyfriend. And who is Fredka?"

Ivan slowly got up and checked the medical chart. The word stared at him, mocking his every move.

_Amnesia. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys, konekoemi (or just Emi, it doesn't matter to me) here. In my last chapter you guys noticed that I put Tyler instead of Ivan. The reasoning for that is because originally this fic was going to be an original story, but as I read it over and over, Alfred and Ivan kept coming to mind. So, henceforth, this story was transformed into a fanfiction. Thank you for the reviews on my first chapter, cookies for all! 3**

**~ilikecats**

Chapter 2- Why?

_Amnesia._

Ivan repeated the word over and over in his head again. How could Alfred have amnesia? His beautiful, so full of life Alfred? It just couldn't be happening. Not to Alfred.

_It should have been me, _Ivan thought. He cradled his head in his hands and silently wished that he had a bottle of vodka to drown his sorrows in. Or ten.

Alfred felt bad for this stranger who was supposedly his "boyfriend". Which was weird for Alfred, because he didn't even know he was gay. He had just learned his name, for Pete's sake!

"Hey, um..." What was the man's name again..? Issac? Ian? Ivan? Yes, that was it. Ivan. "Ivan..?"

Ivan looked up, with a glimmer of hope shining in his violet eyes, which broke Alfred's little heart just a tiny bit. He felt bad for this man, who seemed to so desperately need him to be okay. Alfred decided that maybe he could try to make...er...Ivan, feel better.

"Da, Fredka?"

What the hell was a Fredka? Anyways, back to making Ivan feel better.

"Can you tell me about...me?" Alfred asked.

Ivan smiled sadly, noticing what Alfred was doing. He could lose all of his memories, but Alfred's hero complex would never escape him.

"Ah...Let's see. Your name is Alfred, full name Alfred F. Jones. You like video games and hamburgers, for a reason I cannot possibly fathom. You are terrified of scary movies, but your ego will not allow you to believe it. You were born in the United States of America, on July 4th, and you are twenty-three years old. Your two best friends are named Arthur Kirkland and Kiku Honda. Your boyfriend," Ivan gestured to himself, "is named Ivan Braginski, and you two have been dating for four years, nine months, and eighteen days."

Alfred raised his eyebrows, amazed. What kind of person loved someone so much that they knew exactly how long they had, _have, _been dating, down to the day? Ivan must really love Alfred...and here Alfred was, not knowing how to feel, about anything. Right now he felt...bad. Guilty, almost. He should know these things, he should try to remember. He knew what a spoon was, he knew how to clap, and if he knew remembered things as simple as that, shouldn't he be able to remember his own relationship? It was frustrating, and it made Alfred's mind hurt and heart ache.

Just then, the door swung open, and a nurse came in, holding a tray of food.

"Visiting hours are up, sorry honey. You can come back tomorrow if you want, and see him, sweetie," the nurse said. Ivan was very reluctant to leave, but he knew he had no other option, so he grabbed his leather coat, and looked at Alfred.

"Я люблю тебя, Альфред. Сладких снов, моя подсолнечника."

Alfred didn't understand the foreign words, but they still filled him with warmth and the feeling of being loved. He liked that feeling. He liked having someone care.

_I'll get better, Ivan. I'll get better for you. _

**So there it is guys. It is kind of short, still, but I really like where it ended at, so I didn't continue. Anyways, it's been a while, sorry about that. . Rate and Review, it means alot~!**

** ~emilynne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. :3 Whoo, this story hasn't been updated for a while. I've been kind of busy with personal things and I had this play, and just yeah. But I'm back, and have enough free time to devote myself to the internet again! :D Your reviews were so sweet and I give you all warm hugs. So, here you guys go! **

** ~cakeisprettyamazing**

Chapter 3- Why Do Hearts Break So Easily?

Ivan gulped down his sixth vodka of the day. It burned as it slid down his throat. He needed to get Alfred off his mind. It broke his heart to think that the person he loved so much didn't remember him. It broke his heart to think-know-that it was his fault. The old Alfred would run down to the dirty germ-infested pub and yell at Ivan for drinking so much, even though he knew Ivan could handle his alcohol well. But Alfred wouldn't care, he would still be raging because he cared too much. Ivan had to stop, he knew, but for what? The Alfred that didn't exist anymore? This wasn't the movies. Alfred wouldn't regain his memories and become Alfred again. So instead Ivan drowned out reality.

It had been nearly a week since the accident. Alfred hadn't seen Ivan since he last visited. He was getting pretty upset. The doctors didn't want to release him just yet, because they didn't think he could handle having to start his life over just yet. He really wanted Ivan there to help him understand.

_ Why am I so upset over a stranger not visiting me?_, Alfred thought. _Oh,I don't know Alfred, maybe because you were-are-in love with the guy?_

It was strange, really. Alfred knew Ivan was special, Alfred knew he loved Ivan, or did, Alfred knew Ivan was special to him. It was strange that Ivan was a stranger. It was strange he couldn't remember anything about him or the memories he shared with him. It was as if Alfred enjoyed the taste of a one particular hamburger, and then one day, it tasted bland. Tasteless. Numb towards any feelings towards it, but still attached because he knew at one point that burger meant a lot to him.

_You're comparing your former boyfriend to a burger, Alfred. _

Was Ivan his former boyfriend? Alfred guessed that losing his memory basically broke things off. It was so complicated, too complicated for someone who could barely remember his middle name. Alfred just needed him there, to explain things, and define the relationship. He spotted a cell phone on the hospital bedside table. He picked it up, and went through the contacts. He stopped at the contact that said "Ivan 3", and decided that this was probably his phone, and called the number.

The distressed Russian was walking down a dark alleyway when his phone rang. Alfred would have never walked this way with him. The American would never admit it, but dark alleyways scared him. Most things scared his boyfriend to be exact. It was after the phone rang the fifth time that Ivan answered.

''привет, Hello?''

''Ivan! I know that you probably don't want to see me, but I was hoping you could come over to the hospital.''

''Uh...Fredka, I mean, Alfred, I'm not sure if-''

''Please. Ivan. Please.''

There was absolutely no way in hell Ivan could say no now. Alfred didn't love him anymore, but he was still Ivan's world. The silver-haired man walked all the way to the hospital, which was only two blocks away.

When Ivan walked into the hospital room, Alfred ran and threw his arms around the tall man's shoulders, overwhelmed with relief. Ivan was suprised, but wrapped his arms around the blonde anyways. It felt right, having Alfred in his arms again.

For the first time that week, Ivan didn't feel hopeless.

**End of story! The End, go home! I love all of you and thank you for all the love and support. 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So...APRIL FOOLS! The story isn't over. I would probably scratch out my eyeballs if I ended it there. But...here you guys go, Chapter 4! (And fanfiction apparently does not show my hearts, only a 3, so in the last chapter, just pretend that the 3's are hearts.) **

Chapter 4- Maybe I Can Find Myself Again

Alfred finally cleared his throat and broke away from the embrace, which brought Ivan crashing back down to reality.

"How were you able to contact me, Alfredka?" Ivan asked, not even bothering to cover up the nickname this time. What was the point?

Alfred looked down, oddly embarassed. "I used this phone I found, I think it's mine. It had your contact in it, and I doubt anyone would just leave it here," he replied. Ivan flashed the blonde a comforting smile, and asked him why Alfred wanted him there in the first place, which made the American struggle for an answer.

"I'm...not sure, I guess. I was just..hoping...you could help me understand...? I mean, just-" Alfred couldn't concentrate. He didn't have an answer, and it made it even harder to come up with one with two gorgeous purple irises staring into his own.

"You have...the weirdest looking eyes..." Alfred said.

_ July 4. Outside of a local pub, in a dark alleyway. Alfred is drunk, and staggering along, trying to get home. _

_ "__привет__. You seem to be lost.'' _

_ Alfred turned around and came face to face with a tall, burly Russian man. He had silver hair, and a small smile, which seemed..off. He wasn't a bad looking man, he was actually...quite attractive. Alfred was at loss for words. Finally, they came tumbling out of his mouth._

_ ''You have...the weirdest looking eyes...'' _

_ The man only raised his eyebrows, and twisted his lips into an even tighter smile of `amusement. _

_ ''You are very drunk, da? We should call someone to take you home before someone takes your innocence,'' The man stated,''Where is your cell phone?'' _

_ Alfred hiccupped and reached into his pocket, but it wasn't there, which led to a process of him checking every pocket three times over before he gave up and looked up at Ivan with a sheepish smile. The Russian sighed, put his hands in his pockets, and looked to the left. _

_ ''My apartment is a block away. You may stay there until you can properly walk again, without tripping over your own feet.''_

_ ''W-Why would I want t-to stay there..?'' Alfred said, ''I have my own h-house.''_

_ At this, the Russian raised his eyebrows. ''Well, for starters, I doubt you would want a stranger to know where you live, and you cannot drive without endangering your life along with others. '' _

_ Alfred had to admit that the man had a point, drunk or not. However, this man was pretty attractive and Alfred hadn't had a good lay in a while. He stood on his tiptoes and looked the man straight into the eyes. ''I can't go home with someone without knowing their name.'' _

_ The man's face flushed a bit before he replied, ''Ivan.''_

_ ''Ivan. I like it. Well, Ivan. Shall we go?'' _

_ Ivan clenched his jaw in slight embarassment, then walked a couple of steps and motioned for Alfred to follow. Alfred tried his best to stumble over to Ivan, which only resulted in him falling onto the concrete. With a sigh, Ivan picked Alfred up and carried him over his shoulder. _

_ ''Woah, tough guy. Listen, I am no Peach, I am freaking MARIO! When I was a kid I played alot of Mario, and I was a beast at it, but my friend Kiku always cheated and won. I mean, how can someone beat the best? I AM the best. My name is Alfred by the way. It's a funny name. Allllffrrreeeddddddddddddd. WOW, YOU HAVE A REALLY NICE A-''_

_ Ivan looked over at the blonde and saw that he was fast asleep. The Russian man chuckled to himself, and walked until he reached his house. Ivan figured it would be easier than taking a car. He went up the stairs and laid Alfred down on the bed. Ivan turned around to leave until Alfred's voice stopped him. _

_ ''It's my birthday. I'm here, on my birthday. In a stranger's bed. Drunk as fuck. No friends, my family left me. And it's my birthday. My job is working at a fast food restraunt. My life is going no where. I'm nothing,'' Alfred said, no one in particular. _

_ Ivan looked at Alfred until he looked back at him, blue orbs looking lost and lonely. _

_ ''Wait here,'' Ivan said. _

_ Alfred watched Ivan leave, then return again holding a cupcake with a single candle stuck in it. At the sight of it, the American's eyes teared up. _

_ Happy Birthday to you. _

_ Happy Birthday to you. _

_ Happy Birthday to you, dear sunflower._

_ Happy Birthday to you. _

_ With tears streaming down his face, Alfred blew out the candle and smiled. He barely knew this man, and in a few hours, he was already attached to the man with the purple eyes. _

''Alfred...Alfred! Alfred! ALFRED!''

Alfred blinked and the hospital room slowly blurred into his vision. Ivan was looking at him, forehead creased in worry.

''Are you okay...? You were out of it...'' Ivan said, uncertainly.

''I remembered.''

**Just a reminder, the story is NOT over, stay tuned for next chapter! I love you guys! **

** ~emilynne~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. So, I meant to upload this chapter sooner, but some shit has been going on, and I wasn't in the mood or right state of mind to continue writing this chapter. I apologize if halfway through or near the end of the chapter if it isn't as well written as you had hoped. Anyways, enjoy chapter 5, and review if you want. **

Chapter 5- I'm Scared of Holding On, But I Can't Let Go

Ivan staggered back, and looked at Alfred with wide eyes.

"What do you remember...?"

"My birthday."

Ivan's eyes widened even more, and he opened and closed his mouth again.

Alfred looked at Ivan and the plain shock plastered across the pale man's face.

"You remember how we met...?"

Alfred nodded at Ivan's question-that-wasn't-really-a-question. "I remember being drunk and wanting someone to be there. I remember feeling alone. I remember..."

_I remember falling in love with you. _

This was too much for both of them to take in. One was excited to have his boyfriend back, the other was scared as hell. I mean, how would you react if you have one flashback and suddenly old feelings come rushing in at a rapid pace the speed of light? Alfred looked over at Ivan, who's "weird" eyes looked excited and...hopeful. Alfred couldn't bring himself to tell Ivan he remembered nothing else, but knowing nothing else bothered him. He didn't want to be in a relationship based off of one memory. It just...didn't seem honest.

Ivan knew Alfred too well to be as naïve as to assume that everything would be back to normal. He just knew, in the back of his mind, but the excited feelings kept rushing in, pushing all rationality aside. However, reality came crashing back when Alfred gave Ivan The Look.

"You're not ready to continue our relationship, Fredka," Ivan stated in a dull voice. He didn't want to make Alfred feel bad, he was just disappointed.

"Ivan...I just...I can barely remember my favorite color. I don't think a relationship is best, and especially not a relationship with a stranger."

Alfred's words cut into Ivan deep into him like a knife. Alfred saw the hurt pooling in his eyes and couldn't help but want to take them back.

"Da. I understand. Would you like me to leave...?"

"No, that's okay. I was the one who invited you, so you should be allowed to stay. "

"Where do we go from here, then..?"

"Tell me more about yourself," Alfred stated.

Ivan looked at Alfred and cleared his throat, unsure of what to say. "I'm was born in Russia, I am twenty-nine, three years older than you. When we met, I was 25. We had been together for four years. I am an ambassador for Russia, and I moved to America to be able to attend meetings easier. I have two sisters, and you could never pronounce their names when you first met them, so you called them Kat and Nat. I live in a big house with you, or at least, I did."

Alfred didn't know what to say to that, and the fact that most of what Ivan said was about him was not lost on the blonde haired man. He opened his mouth, then closed it again.

"Well, that sounds nice," was all the blonde could bring himself to say. He didn't know how to react. Ivan's life sounded so perfect, and Alfred couldn't help but think he ruined it.

"Ivan...I'm sorry," Alfred said.

The Russian's head snapped up and looked at his former lover. "For what, Alfred?"

"This whole damn amnesia thing! I can't remember a fucking thing! You sound so happy when you talk about us, when I remember something, and I can't even remember spending a _week_ with you! How stupid can I be?! I got myself in this, and you did nothing to deserve it..!" The blonde unclenched his balled up fists and buried his face in his hands.

"You...you really think this is your fault," Ivan whsipered, "It isn't. It's mine. I crashed the car. I got you in here. It's my fault. All mine. You did nothing."

_Main Street. Traffic isn't busy. There's only a couple cars on the road. _

_ Ivan drives as Afred complains about Ivan waking him up before ten. Ivan doesn't say anything, but wears a small smile of amusement on his face. After a while, the blonde gets tired of complaining and asks him repeatedly "Are we there yet?" Ivan has to keep from duct taping his lover's mouth shut, but can't help laughing at how cute the American is being. Silence fills the vehicle, and the Russian male looks over to find his boyfriend softly asleep. Ivan can't help but smile at the sight. He finds it difficult to tear his eyes away from such a beautiful sight, but eventually turns his eyes back to the road. _

_ Bright lights fill his vision, and he feels a jerking sensation rush through his body. The car jerks to the side of the road into a ditch, and by now, Alfred is wide awake and screaming Ivan's name. His cries are soon stopped short, and Ivan witnesses his everything, his world, crash through the automobile's front window. _

Nothing is completely clear after that. The memories are entwined together in a rush of panic and adrenaline. All Ivan remembered were just flashes of what happened.

_Sirens. Paramedics. Police cars. Alfred on a stretcher, unconcious. Inside of ambulance. Tests. Questions. Emergency room. Panic. Alfred. _

"All my fault."


	6. Chapter 6

**Helllllllloooo! I know it's been forever, since I've updated, but I was on vacation and didn't have access to a computer, and my phone broke. I mean, really. Technology these days. So now that I am back, and I'm waiting on some friends (yes I do have friends I know its hard to believe) so I figured I should get back to writing! Without further intro, here is Chapter 6~! **

Chapter 6- Hope for the Hopeless

It had been about a week until Alfred was finally released from the hospital. Ivan helped Alfred into the car and headed for home. The doctor told Ivan that it would take a while for Alfred to fully regain his memory, but it may come back only in bits, or it may come back fully. Whatever the case, Ivan was glad to have Alfred out of the hospital. Seeing the bleach white walls and hearing the constant beeps only made Ivan feel enormous amounts of guilt.

When the pair got to the house, Ivan helped Alfred out of the car, causing the younger man to blush.

"I haven't forgotten how to get out of a car by myself, Ivan," Alfred said, smiling a bit even though his cheeks were stained a cherry red. Ivan only smiled softly in response and made his way to the front door. He reached for the house key in his pocket and let out a swear word when he felt nothing inside.

"Ivan, what's the matter? I have to use the bathroom." Ivan wondered if the window was unlocked and cursed as he remembered that he locked it this morning. "Nothing, I just don't have a house key," Ivan said, trying not to show his panic. "Isn't there a spare key we keep under the welcome mat?"

The Russian man stopped and slowly turned around to look at his companion.

"Yes. How did you know?"

Я люблю тебя, Альфред. Сладких снов, моя подсолнечника." "I just...somehow knew it. It just seemed like common knowledge to me. I didn't really think about it, actually." Alfred said, chewing on his bottom lip. "Do you remember anything else, Alfredka?" Ivan asked, trying to mask his hope.

"No, Ivan, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Fredka. It isn't your fault."

Я люблю тебя, Альфред. Сладких снов, моя подсолнечника."Я люблю тебя, Альфред. Сладких снов, моя подсолнечника." _It will never be your fault. _

The rest of the day the pair had watched television and had dinner. It almost seemed like normal, almost. When it was time to sleep, however, they faced a problem. Ivan and Alfred only had one bed. Ivan didn't want to intrude and it didn't feel right to sleep with Alfred when Alfred barely remembered him.

"I'll sleep on the couch, Fredka. You take the bed, it's more comfortable. The bathroom is the first door on the left," Ivan said, standing in the doorway.

"Okay. Thank you," Alfred said in response. Ivan turned off the lights and left the door cracked. Alfred stared at it after Ivan had left, and tried to sleep, but it was no use. He tossed and turned trying his best to get comfortable, before climbing out of bed to find Ivan laying on the couch staring at the ceiling, mumbling to himself. Alfred couldn't make any of it out, except the last few words.

"I love you, Alfredka."

Alfred took a step back and looked down at the ground before entering the room.

"Hey, uhm, Ivan...? Do you mind sleeping with me tonight, aha? The darkness is a bit scary...not that I'm scared, no! I just...want you to be comfortable! Yeah...that's it..."

Ivan looked at his lover in amusement and smiled warmly.

"Yeah, sure."

The American and the Russian laid down in bed and Ivan scooted as far away as possible, hoping not to violate Alfred's personal space.

"Ivan...?"

"Mhm?

"It's okay," Alfred said and scooted over to Ivan's side, wrapping his arms around the other man's waist. Ivan looked at Alfred in suprise, but when he looked down the blonde had already dozed off. The silver-haired man smiled and played with Alfred's hair.

And for the first time in weeks, the Russian finally slept.


End file.
